O destino que eu escolhi
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque tu sempre foste um cobarde Black...


Ela sempre foi a minha maçã. O meu símbolo do pecado… tudo o que mais podia ser proibido.

Por tempos eu tentei ignorá-la. Tentei banalizar os tremores no meu corpo sempre que os nossos olhares se encontravam, a forma como o mundo rodava sempre que o seu perfume me inebriava os sentidos…

Eu sabia que não podia. Que nem sequer fazia sentido amar alguém como ela. Alguém que tinha todos os defeitos que eu mais odiava nas pessoas. Alguém que era o oposto de mim. No fundo eu sempre fui o oposto de toda a minha família, mas comparado a ela, nós éramos tão diferentes… A sua frieza, a raiva que lhe corria no sangue…

Ela nunca foi perfeita. Talvez ela fosse linda… a sua beleza exótica e pura tão característica de um Black, mas nunca foi a mais lindas das três. Narcissa era a mais bela e Andromeda a mais doce. Ela… ela era a mais enigmática. Em cada palavra, em cada olhar, em cada gesto… parecia sempre haver algo por detrás das coisas básicos que estavam á vista.

E se me perguntarem é difícil identificar as suas qualidades. Ela nunca foi meiga, ela era inteligente. Mas ninguém se apaixona por uma pessoa por ela ser inteligente. Inteligência e beleza… talvez fosse motivo para atracção, mas o amor não surge por estas qualidades. Ela também não era doce, muito menos sincera… Ela era falsa, era intriguista, era fria como gelo… Ela nunca tinha pena, ela nunca chorava, ela nunca sorria de forma sincera. Ela tinha tantos sorrisos e nenhum foi verdadeiro. Eram todos falsos, cínicos, irónicos, sarcásticos… nunca na minha vida eu vi no seu rosto, um sorriso de ternura, um sorriso de amizade...

Por tempos eu tentei! Tentei quebrar o gelo que lhe rodeava o coração, mas o que eu não entendi, que nunca consegui entender, era que eu era uma raridade. Um dos poucos que nascera assim. E se és Black tu nunca mudas. Tu nasces de uma forma e assim irás ficar por toda a tua vida. Não interessa as tuas acções, nem se mudas de opinião. O teu feitio nunca mudará. Eu nasci diferente, enquanto ela nasceu de forma banal. Tão igual a tantos outros. Apoiante das Trevas.

Por vezes eu penso se algo teria mudado se eu tivesse feito tudo de forma diferente. Se eu tivesse abandonado os meus ideais, me mantido em casa e lutar por uma relação com ela. Naquela altura era tão normal casamentos entre primos. Nós poderíamos ter casado, ter sido felizes… Mas há um momento na vida em que somos obrigados a escolher. E comigo foi assim. Eu pude escolher entre os meus ideais e a mulher que eu amava.

Foi naquele dia que eu o decidi…

" Eu tinha 16 anos naquela altura, mais uns meses e seria maior de idade. Eram férias de Verão e eu estava farto daquela casa. A única coisa que se podia fazer era observá-la. Observá-la a ler sentada debaixo do velho carvalho, com os cabelos caindo para o lado numa longa trança e o vestido roxo simples e bordado. Olhando assim como ela parecia inocente… Irónico como as aparências nos podem enganar.

Aproximei-me dela ajeitando o cabelo pelo caminho e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ela olhou-me com desprezo e voltou o olhar para o livro.

Deixei-me ficar em silêncio até que um esvoaçar de asas me preencheu os ouvidos e a coruja de James aterrou no meu colo.

Ela levantou o olhar e viu-me a ler o bilhete que a carta trazia. Sempre bilhetes… eu e o James éramos assim. Não importava a distância, era como se estivéssemos juntos a todo o momento.

O papel apenas dizia:

Quando vens passar férias connosco?

Abraço,

Prongs

Sorri ao ler a carta e ela bufou. Coloquei o papel dentro do bolso e ela fechou o livro com força.

- O que foi? – perguntei-lhe

- Tu vais abandonar os Black não vais?

- Eu nunca pertenci a esta família Bella!

- Talvez tenhas razão! Tu podes ter sangue puro mas és tão nojento quanto um sangue de lama! – disse ela desdenhosamente

- Não uses essa expressão Bella. Ela é tão impura quanto o nosso sangue!

- Não te atrevas a chamar o nosso sangue de impuro! – bradou ela furiosa levantando-se. Levantei-me com ela não podendo sentir mais desilusão. – O meu sangue não é como o desses teus amigos mestiços, traidores de sangue e … Sangues de Lama.

- Não ofendas os meus amigos Bella. Eles por menos não lançam maldições em cada canto da escola.

- O Potter não passa de um convencido, o Lupin é um cromo e o Pettigrew parece um cachorro atrás de vocês. E a Evans… não passa de uma nojenta de sangue impuro.

- Não te admito que maltrates os meus amigos Bella!

- Tu és tão ou pior que eles Black! Não passas de um cobarde que não merece o nome que usa!

E dizendo isto ela saiu furiosa e entrou em casa. Nessa altura eu soube que realmente aquele nunca tinha sido o meu lugar."

E foi assim que eu sai de casa e abandonei a minha família e tudo aquilo que sempre me incutiram.

Por diversas vezes pensei se valeu a pena.

Por diversas vezes cheguei á mesma conclusão.

Eu amei-a como nunca na vida havia amado alguém e nunca mais na vida o meu coração foi de outra pessoa.

Só que neste mundo eu escolhi o que acreditava, eu escolhi o mundo, e lutei pelo mundo da Luz, o mundo com ideais que eu julgava certos.

E isso é algo do qual eu nunca me vou arrepender!


End file.
